


Непоследний раз

by Minty_February



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_February/pseuds/Minty_February
Summary: Чуть более подробный взгляд на то, что случилось после приглашения Вильямса домой.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Непоследний раз

\- Виски? Вино? Извини, пива мы не держим, так что…  
Винстон внимательно изучал содержимое семейного домашнего бара и застыл перед раскрытой дверцей в ожидании ответа Монти. Тот разглядывал внутреннее убранства гостиной Вильямсов, гораздо большее напоминавшее дом-музей кого-то из скучных поэтов с уроков литературы, нежели жилое помещение.   
\- Виски. Кто вообще будет пить эту кислую херню, - фыркнул Монти, развалившись на белом кожаном диване.  
Конечно, после элитного спорткара, на котором Винстон подвез гостя к себе домой, Монтгомери ожидал чего-то подобного, но всё же вся эта мебель из красного дерева, искусно выполненные портреты на стенах цвета марсала, плазменный телевизор шириной едва ли не во всю стену были чересчур даже для Монти, привыкшего к причудам богатых в доме Волкеров.  
\- Кислую? Ты просто никогда не пил нормальное вино. Вот это, например, - Винстон достал темно-зеленую бутылку с этикеткой на незнакомом языке.   
\- Словения, урожай 2015 года, произведено в окрестностях Любляны . Попробуешь?   
Монти, который впервые узнал услышал даже не то что об изысканном виноделии Любляны, но вообще о существовании страны Словении, отмахнулся.   
\- Я буду виски, сказал же, - привычно резко произнес Монтгомери.  
Винстон пожал плечами, плавно отставил вино на столик, достал бутылку Maccalan явно ценой в месячную зарплату отца Монти и аккуратно налил виски в квадратный стакан, на дне которого, как и полагается, покоились заранее приготовленные камни для охлаждения.   
\- Прошу, - кивнул Винстон гостю, а сам вернулся к бутылке вина. Монти замер, не в силах оторвать взгляд от того, как Вильямс перехватил бутылку тонкой изящной ладонью, как бледные пальцы легли на темное стекло. Вильямс будто бы сам был элементом этой шикарной гостиной – изящным и элегантным в любом движении. Даже в наполнении бокала вином. Монти отвел взгляд от зачаровывающих движений хозяина дома и опрокинул бокал залпом. Проклятые охлаждающие камни тут же разрушили образ крутого футболиста – выпали со дна прямо на лицо Монти.   
Вильямс не выдержал и засмеялся, обнажая ровные, как в рекламе, белые зубы.   
\- Черт, прости, не догадался предупредить. - Винстон отпил немного вина и подошел ближе к гостю. - Оставь их в бокале. Они помогают виски сохранить нужную температуру, и…  
\- Ты в этом профи, я смотрю, - усмехнулся Монти.   
\- Родители не против того, чтобы я пробовал благородные напитки, - пожал плечами Винстон, - считают, что в бокале хорошего вина или виски на два пальца нет ничего плохого.  
\- Как и в том, чтобы спать с мужиками?   
Виски, выпитый залпом, резко ударил в голову Монти, позволяя задавать наглые вопросы.   
\- Отдавая меня в детстве в балетную школу, они, наверное, полагали, что с моей гетеросексуальностью придется попрощаться, - пожал плечами Винстон.   
Монтгомери присвистнул. Вот откуда была эта плавность любого движения Вильямса. Даже сейчас, вновь наполняя стакан Де Ла Круза виски, тонкая рука замерла в воздухе будто бы в танцевальном движении – никак не в обыденном действии.   
\- Так они… в курсе? - вместо этого озвучил Монти.   
\- Более чем. Отец даже пытался устроить мне ужин с кем-то из сыновей своих бизнес-партнеров, но тот сбежал, едва узнав, что мне семнадцать. – Вильямс отпил ещё благородного словенского напитка и поспешил добавить: - Тогда было. Сейчас мне уже восемнадцать и…  
\- Плевать.   
Монти также быстро опрокинул в себя вторую порцию виски, и, резко осмелев, обхватил бедро стоявшего рядом Винстона.   
Черт тебя дери, Вильямс. Черт тебя дери, с твоей балетной худобой, тощим бедром, которое, казалось, я могу обхватить двумя пальцами. И снова твоя сраная ухмылка, и этот взгляд из-под растрепавшихся кудряшек, и сразу же чуть севший голос…  
\- Тише.   
Блять. Твою мать, Вильямс, что ты делаешь? Как ты это делаешь? Почему все предохранители слетают, стоит тебе попросить об обратном?   
Монти потянул на себя Вильямса, едва давая тому время поставить сраный стакан на длинной ножке куда-то на пол, и нагло потянулся к полным губам. Винстон послушно наклонился, чуть касаясь Монтгомери, и мягко, плавно начал отвечать на кусачий, глубокий поцелуй. О нет, он не отстранялся и не противился, наоборот – Монти мог почувствовать, как льнет к нему парень – но он целовал в ответ неспешно, медленно, будто бы уговаривал этими размеренными движениями никуда не спешить. Позволить насладиться каждой секундой, каждым плавным касанием чужих губ, замедлить касания острого горячего языка. Вильямс отстранялся, чтобы вдохнуть, обжигая губы распаленного Монти, и тут же вновь целовал, как до этого – медленно, неглубоко, будто бы растягивая мгновения поцелуев до часов.   
-Я тебя трахну прямо здесь, - в какой-то момент прорычал Монтгомери, перемещая ладони на пряжку чужих брюк, пытаясь разобраться с застежкой, непривычно расположенной на другую сторону.   
\- Тише, - обронил коронную фразу Вильямс и вновь потянулся губами к Монти, на этот раз оставляя череду быстрых горячих касаний вдоль мужественной челюсти футболиста.  
Монти всхлипнул. Ласки Винстона не имели ничего общего с быстрым перепихоном с чирлидершами – за все то время, сколько Вильямс целовал его, Монтгомери обычно успевал уже кончить и отодвинуться от девчонки, брезгливо надеясь, что мерзкие блестки с ебучего хайлайтера не останутся светящимся следом на школьной форме.   
Винстон прижимался сильнее, поднимаясь поцелуями до мочки уха Монти, заставив последнего издать тихий всхлип. Монтгомери не хотел уступать лидерство, и сжал через плотную джинсовую ткань чужую ягодицу, отмечая, как чертовски классно это ощущалось под рукой. Задница Винстона, небольшая, аккуратная, будто бы выточенная под ладонь.   
Вильямс одобрительно выдохнул над ухом, так близко и горячо, что Монти потерял последние остатки самообладания.   
Чертов парень, у которого даже задница казалась произведением искусства.   
\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - настойчиво выдохнул Монтгомери севшим голосом и прижал плотнее к себе Винстона за талию, усиливая собственное возбуждение близостью парня.   
\- Ты знаешь, как? - тихо ответил Вильямс, облизывая порозовевшие губы, ярко выделявшиеся на бледной коже.   
Монти на секунду стушевался. Нет, конечно, он не был девственником – но алгоритм действий в постели с девушками был прост до безумия. Инстинкт подсказывал, что, как и куда, но здесь… Гигабайты пересмотренного гей-порно советовали быстрее найти презервативы, но де ла Круз не догадался положить резинки с собой, и заветные квадратики фольги оставались в шкафчике с футбольной формой.   
\- Так и знал, - вновь расцвел своей знаменитой полуулыбкой Вильямс.  
Он плавно встал, изящно прогибаясь в пояснице, – будь ты проклят, Винстон, вместе с твоей балетной школой, дорогим виски и некислым вином! – и потянул Монти в сторону своей комнаты. Монтгомери послушно пошел следом, выворачиваясь из хватки чужих пальцев и перемещая их на бедро Винстона.   
У Монти не было возможности внимательно разглядеть интерьер спальни Вильямса – наверняка все было таким же богатым и стильным, как в гостиной. Винстон сразу же полез с поцелуем, уже не таким мягким. Вильямс умело вел, выводя игру на новый уровень. Жадными проникновениями языка, тем, как Винстон исследовал чужой рот, изредка неловко стукаясь зубами, тем, как парень послушно раздвигал ноги, позволяя руками Монти свободно перемещаться по паху.   
Монтгомери рывком стащил с парня свитер, неверяще разглядывая белую кожу. Торс, едва покрытый рельефом мышц, будто бы светился, несмотря на темноту. Монтгомери мог разглядеть торчащие чуть выше линии джинсов тазобедренные косточки, но вместе с тем – аккуратный, мерно вздымающийся пресс. Вильямс не был тощим, он был трогательно-худым с будто бы кукольными мышцами предплечий. Такой парень вряд ли не мог постоять за себя, о нет, он бы скорее послужил натурщиком для дурацких картин из школьных учебников искусств.   
Едва оторвав взгляд от идеального тела, Монти скинул свою кофту и вновь потянулся за жадным поцелуем. Вильямса, трогательно прижимавшегося нагой кожей к его торсу, было чертовски мало. Недостаточно близко, как ни вжимай его в себя парня, обвивая тонкую, совершенно не мужскую талию. Жадно скользить ниже, неловко пытаясь стянуть ниже джинсы, все ещё скрепленные ремнем. Винстон, наконец, сам расстегнул чертову пряжку, пытаясь самостоятельно вылезти из джинсов. Монти, краем глаза успевший заметить расположение огромной кровати (спасибо, что, блять, без балдахина – хотя бы в этом комната Винстона не была похожа на спальню Кена), играючи оторвал Вильямса от пола и одним рывком переместил его на кровать. Винстон вздрогнул, и Монтгомери успел заметить испуг в его взгляде парня. Ещё бы, после того, как Монти побил того после невинной фразы о продолжении тусовки…   
\- Прости, - выдохнул Де Ла Круз, наклоняясь над лежавшим на мягком покрывале парнем.  
Вильямс, такой доверчивый, такой простой, такой мягкий. Такой… Красивый? Прекрасный? Идеальный? Монти никогда не думал о ком-то в таком же ключе, даже не допускал мысли, что может считать другого парня привлекательным. Притягательным в его хрупкости, в его доверчивости, в его теплоте – всем тем, чем так манил его лежавший под ним Винстон Вильямс.   
\- Прости, прости, прости, - в исступлении шептал Монти, оставляя короткие поцелуи на лице Вильямса – там, где когда-то алели кровоподтеки от рук Монтгомери. В этот раз те же самые ладони лишь гладили, очерчивая дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами линии тонкого рельефа мышц, обводя аккуратную впадину пупка. Движения вновь стали резкими только для того, чтобы, наконец, избавить Монтгомери от последней преграды разглядывания идеального тела Винстона – узких джинсов, стянутых вместе с бельем. Монти отстранился, осел на пятки, рывком расстегнул собственную ширинку и нетерпеливо потянул тощие бедра на себя – как он много раз до этого делал с податливыми девчонками.  
\- Подожди, - выдохнул Вильямс, на ощупь открывая ящик тумбочки сзади себя. Парень обернулся, достал тюбик лубриканта и подал его Монтгомери.   
\- Так, так просто нельзя, - выдохнул Вильямс и встретил непонимание во взгляде Монти. Всё просмотренное гей-порно давали лишь смутное представление о необходимости растяжки, и де ла Круз явно не совсем осознавал, что требовалось от него в данный момент.   
\- Ладно, я могу сам, - списав промедление на брезгливость, Винстон лихо открутил крышку, выдавил прозрачную субстанцию себе на пальцы и, растерев между фалангами, опустил руку вниз.  
Парень выгнулся в спине и с тихим выдохом начал готовить себя. Полуприкрытые глаза под разметавшимися кудрями, короткие вздохи, призывно поднятые бедра, и, как последний штрих – язык, показавшийся только для того, чтобы коротко облизать идеально очерченные губы – все это не давало Монтгомери никакой возможности сладить с собой. Монти резко схватил худое бедро Вильямса, оставляя красные отметки, и, не давая возможности понять, что происходит, резко перевернулся парня на живот. Монтгомери не мог позволить делать Вильямсу это все самому – о нет, это он, де ла Круз, должен быть причиной того, как Вильямс громче выдыхает, это к нему, Монтгомери де ла Крузу, крутому футболисту, завсегдатаю всех школьных вечеринок, к нему, имеющему проблемы с законом, только к нему должен тянуться этот идеальный, будто бы фарфоровый парень.  
Вильямс тихо вскрикнул от того, как излишне резко с непривычки входит в него Монти, неловко цепляет сбившееся под ним одеяло, сжимая длинными пальцами ткань. Монти не сдержался от громкого стона, ощущая, как тесно обволакивало его член естество. Монтгомери начал резкие движения, наклоняясь ниже, будто бы втрахивая Вильямса в постель. Винстон должен был противиться, сопротивляться, бояться – после той драки, после всей грубости, но вместо этого лишь довольно стонал, топя свои крики в покрывале. Монти ощутил легкое головокружение от всего этого – некогда избитый им парень, который громко, не стесняясь, стонал под ним, переходя на тихие вскрики, стоило Монти опустить руку на его член и начать движения шершавыми пальцами в такт своим толчкам. Теплый, будто бы бархатный член приятно ложился в руку, и Монти какими-то чудом ещё функционирующими остатками сознания отмечал, от каких прикосновений Вильямс стонет громче, покрываясь мелкой дрожью. Монтгомери, чувствуя приближения собственной кульминации, с тихим рыком прикусил фарфоровую кожу на трогательно открытой тонкой шее. Терпкий шлейф дорогих духов, шампуня и лака для волос перебивается солоноватым привкусом пота, и Монти жадно вдохнул в последний раз этот крышесносный коктейль запахов, изливаясь со стоном где-то внутри Вильямса.   
Винстон мгновенно расслабился, провисая в руках Монтгомери. Не лез целоваться, не приставал ни с какими глупостями, не требовал подтверждения чувств – нет, просто лег рядом. Произнес что-то о том, что мог отвезти Монти обратно.   
Вильямс. Такой кукольный, фарфоровый, казалось – двинешься чуть резче, и он попросту рассыплется – спокойно предложил закончить эту связь на одну ночь.   
\- Заткнись и иди сюда, - прошептал Монти, притягивая к себе разгоряченного от близости Винстона, пока тот шутил на тему того, будет ли Монти снова бить его.   
Черт возьми, нет. Никогда в жизни, нет, больше никогда. Монтгомери понимал, что скорее сам сдохнет, нежели вновь поднимет руку на этого нереального парня – или убьет, не задумываясь, любого, кто будет представлять опасность для Вильямса.   
\- Когда твои родители вновь свалят? - спросил Монти, мягко покусывая чужое плечо.   
Вильямс мягко улыбнулся и перехватил чужую ладонь на своей талии, переплетая пальцы. Монти, к своему удивлению, не оттолкнул, наоборот – довольно сжал их.  
\- На следующей неделе.  
Монти молча потянулся за поцелуем, уже гораздо более мягким и спокойным. Эта ночь вместе с Винстоном точно была не последней.  
Можно было не спешить.


End file.
